


Written in ink

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lucy Jones [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: The second year. Lucy's journey continues.She is friends with the golden trio and last year she saved the Philosopher stone and Harry....Herself, she is in the hospital. And when she wakes up, it's time for another year at Hogwarts and another adventure.All right belong to JK Rowling expect for Lucy Jones and her own storyline.This story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy lies still in an all-white environment. The room only contains a bed and a couple chairs. There is no movement from the sleeping person in the bed. This gives away she isn’t sleeping, that more is going on.

She isn’t always alone. Sometimes a nurse comes in, to check her vitals or change the IV infusion bottle that hangs on the girl’s right. Sometimes there are visitors. A girl with brown curly hair came a few times. A boy with red hair and his mother whose hair is also red, one time they were accompanied by the brothers and the sister of the boy. They all hoped she would get better and wake up. The healers didn’t know what to expect.

Days became a week.

The week turned into a month.

Two weeks had passed since then and still nothing had changed.

Would it become two or three months?

* * *

Mrs. Weasley is standing at the door frowning at her three sons, Ron, Fred and George. They had stolen the car, a car that could fly. And it saved Harry from the Dursleys. A place he thought he wouldn’t get away from, this time.

‘BEDS, STILL MADE! NO NOTE! THE CAR GONE! You all could have been in an accident… I worried sick… wait till your father hears about this! We never had problems like these with Charlie, Bill or Percy’ She shouted.

‘Holy Percy’ George mumbles.

‘You would better take an example off Percy’ is his mother’s response: ‘YOU COULD HAVE

BEEN SEEN! That could cost your father’s job! You all thought of that?’. She turned to me: ‘Of course it’s not your fault Harry. I’m so glad to see you. Come inside then I’ll make you some breakfast.

Ron gives him an encouraging nod and after that Harry follows Ron inside. The house couldn’t have looked any better inside. Harry loves that every nock and cranny is been used for something. Magic is clearly everywhere. When they take place at the table, he finally asks about Lucy. ‘How is she?’.

Everyone knew who he is referring to.

‘She is… There isn’t any change’ Ron says.

The twins didn’t say anything.

But when Mrs. Weasley comes to the table she says: ‘She is stable. We must stay positive about this’, she tries to smile but you see she is worried as well. ‘If you want, we can go visit her this afternoon’.

‘Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley.’ Knowing that they would visit Lucy made it a little bit better.

………..

But first they had to de-gnome the garden. It was something that Harry had never seen before, but the Weasleys made it almost feel normal. First you had to make them dizzy by swinging them around and after that you had to throw them over the hedge. Ron said they would come back sooner or later.

They went to put his stuff in Ron’s room. The walls were full of posters, of course quidditch related.

…………

In St-Mungo’s: Harry walks towards her bed. Lucy lays still. It looks like she is asleep, he wishes she would wake up.

Ron stands next to him. ‘It’s the same. The same it has been all summer’

Harry looks at him: ‘she will wake up’

‘Yeah I know’ is Ron’s reply. The both of them stand next to her bed, Harry takes a seat in a chair while Ron looks through the window.

………….

First there is nothing. Lucy can feel her fingers; her sight is hazy. She tries to move her hands. Bit by bit she feels more, her arms, her legs, and a hand on her back.

‘Ron she is awake’ a familiar voice says. Someone leaves the room.

Lucy blinks a few more times. She is sitting up now, with the help of… ‘Harry’

‘You’re awake’, he says.

‘of course,’ Before she can ask anything, a healer takes his place, he does some things. She doesn’t really understand it. She follows his instructions and answers the questions.

‘And how is she’ Mrs. Weasley asks.

The healer turns around: ‘Everything is normal, good reflexes and she can answer basic questions. I would like to keep her here for another week, but after that she can go. If she has a…’

‘She can stay with me until school begins again’ Mrs. Weasley says, glances at Lucy.

‘In that case can you follow me for some paperwork’

‘Ron, Harry I’ll be back immediately. Give Lucy some water’

When they are gone, Lucy asks them: ‘What day it is?’

‘It’s the 20st of august’, Ron reply’s

‘But…’

‘You’ve been here for a while now’ Harry says.

‘Where is here exactly?’

‘St mungo’s hospital’

Ron explains it in more detail, he also tells that Hermione has been asking about her and that they will write her that she has woken up.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by, but very slowly. The healer does some more test. Lucy finishes her homework that she had to do to prepare for her second year. Her grades arrive and most of her points are exceed expectations, except potions is outstanding and for herbology she gets an acceptable. Which means she passed everything. Ron, Harry and Hermione also passed all subjects. She already looks forward to the next year.

But the rest of the time she had nothing to do, so when the time came to leave the hospital, she is glad. Mrs. Weaselly leads them to the car and drives them the Burrow. Ron tells her that she is going to stay in the same room as Ginny, his sister.

When they arrive, they lead her to the room. Ron knocks on the door.

Ginny opens the door: ‘Ron.’

‘Lucy, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Lucy. Come Harry, let’s go’. Harry And Ron go upstairs. Lucy assumes to Ron’s room.

‘Lucy’ Ginny says.

‘Yes.’ She follows the girl inside the room. She lays down the things she had with her from the hospital and looks around. It’s not a big room, but it isn’t small either. She talks with Ginny until her mother calls them down for dinner. Lucy sits between Harry and Ginny. The food is so good. She believes it’s because Mrs. Weasley is such a good cook and not because it’s the first decent food that she had in weeks now.

The evening is filled with laughter and talking. It’s around midnight when we’re finally go to bed. Lights out, eyes closed.


	2. chapter 2

‘Letters, from school’, Mr. Weasley says while giving everyone their letter. ‘Dumbledore knows Harry and Lucy are here. That man knows everything.’

Lucy takes her letter and opens it careful. Everyone is quiet while reading. The text says to take the train like last year. Beneath it is a list of books required for the year. She can’t believe her eyes, they’re almost all from the same person. Gilderoy Lockhart is his name. ‘Harry, do you also have to buy all these books from Lockhart?’

‘yes’

‘I think our new dada teacher must be a fan of him’ Lucy say.

George nods looking at the list.

‘It will work out’, Mrs. Weasley says.

…………….

Breakfast passes slowly until Percy arrives. He takes the seat next to Ginny, but before he can sit down a bonk announces the presence of an owl.

‘Eguidius’, Ron says taking the owl from behind the window. He takes the letter and gives to Harry and takes care of his owl.

‘It’s from Hermione’ Harry tells Lucy.

‘Oh read’ Lucy exclaims.

Harry starts reading: ‘Ron and if the two of you are also there, Harry and Lucy,

I’m glad to hear Lucy is better now. I hope you didn’t do anything illegal to free Harry, but if you did… You shouldn’t have done it.’

Lucy starts to laugh.

Harry looks at her, ‘They freed me with a flying car’.

‘Oh, that makes sense’. She says trying to sound more serious.

‘Read the last of the letter’ Ron demands.

‘Of course, I’m working for school, but next week we’re going to buy my school supplies. Maybe we can meet in Diagon alley? Write back as soon as you can. Hermione.’

‘That’s a good idea. We also have to buy supplies for everyone’ Mrs. Weasley says

* * *

That week Harry and Ron sent most of their times with the twins playing quidditch while Lucy hangs out with Ginny.

‘I would love to play quidditch now’ Ginny says.

‘You tell them, and you can go with them.’

‘No! I tried that before.’

‘Then you pretend not to be interested and practice without them knowing’ Lucy suggests.

Ginny looks at her for a few seconds. ‘What do you think I have been doing. It just isn’t ideal, I always have to practice on my own.’

‘If this is you asking me to help you, because that’s a no’

‘Come on, you’re my friend. Friends help each other.’

‘But I’m a horrible flyer.’ Lucy says.

‘That’s a good reason to practice with me. You’re the only one that knows about it.’

‘Fine, I’ll help you, although I question if it’s going to be useful.’

……………….

And indeed, when the time is there that no-one is watching Ginny helps Lucy. ‘You need to steady yourself. Remind yourself you’re controlling the broom’.

Lucy tries to do what her friend says, maybe it’s helping and maybe not.

‘Now I know why you didn’t want to help me’ Ginny laughs.

That week they practiced whenever they had a chance. Sometimes Lucy just watches Ginny doing a routine. But most of the time Ginny would help Lucy. Ginny can say that Lucy is much better now. Lucy even starts to enjoy flying. The feeling of a petal slowly going back and forth in the wind.

* * *

Wednesday, today they would be going to Diagon Ally. Mrs. Weasley had woken them very early. They didn’t have much time for breakfast either. They took their coats and now they’re standing around the fireplace. ‘There is almost nothing left, Arthur’ Mrs. Weasley says while holding a pot: ‘We will have to buy some more today. You first Harry and then Lucy of course’.

Lucy know she meant for them to travel through the floo-network, but she had never done it before.

‘What do I do’ Harry asks.

‘They have never used floo powder before’ Ron says suddenly: ‘I had forgotten that’.

‘Never’ Mr. Weasley says surprised, ‘But how…’

‘Not now Arthur’ Mrs. Weasley says: ‘Floo powder is a lot faster, but if you have never done it before…’

‘It’s not that difficult’ Fred interrupts.

‘If we go first, they can watch us and do the same thing’ George says.

‘They will do just fine’ Fred adds. He first disappears in the fire and after him George disappears. They had taken a little powder and said ‘Diagon Ally’.

‘It’s important to articulate well’ Mrs. Weasley says: ‘It’s you turn, Harry and don’t forget to take the wright fireplace’.

Lucy watches Harry do the same thing as Fred and George, but he starts coughing while he says his destination. ‘Did he say it right’ She asks the others.

‘I don’t think so dear’, Mrs. Weasley says, ‘But let’s hope he is just one fireplace off. Lucy your turn’.

She takes the powder and stand in the fireplace. She feels her heartbeat rise, throws the powder over her head: ‘Diagon Ally’. She had almost shouted it.

……………..

Now she is moving fast. She closes her eyes, preventing myself from getting dizzier. It feels like a long time, but when she stops, she knows it’s only been minutes. She steps into the room and sees Fred and George waiting. They look a bit worried. ‘Where is Harry.’ Lucy Asks.

‘We don’t know’, George says.

‘You’re the first to arrive’, Fred adds.

‘He coughed while saying his destination’ she tells them. After that, Ron and Ginny arrived and so on everyone is in the room.

…………….

Hermione, Lucy shouts when they see her. Lucy and Ron run towards her.

‘Where is Harry?’ Hermione asks.

‘Floo powder’ Lucy says.

Hermione nods understanding before she waves at someone. ‘Here Harry, Here’.

‘Oh, Harry look at your glasses. What happened?’ Hermione says.

‘And in which fireplace did you end up?’ Ron asks eagerly.

‘One in Knockturn Ally’ Harry says.

‘Lucky you, we’re never allowed there’, Ron says.

‘That’s good that’s the case Ron’ Hagrid says: ‘See you all in Hogwarts’. And he walks off.

‘You know who I saw there?’ Harry says.

‘Just tell us Harry’, Hermione says.

‘It was Malfoy and his father. They were in this shop called Burgin and Burkes.’

‘Harry, did he buy anything’ Ron asks.

‘No he was trying to sell.’

………………

‘Oh Harry, here you are’ Mr. Weasley says: ‘Molly was right, luckily’. He makes his way to Gringotts and they follow him.

Hermione goes to stand with her parents and tells: ‘we’ll see each other later.’ We go to each vault. The way of getting there is a little brutal. First stop is the Weasley’s vault and they haven’t much, they take almost everything with them.

The second stop is Harry’s vault, who has a lot more. Lucy could see he is ashamed about it.

And the last stop is Lucy’s vault. She takes what she thinks she would need, and she hopes she takes the right amount.

When they come back up, everyone goes their separate way. Percy leaves on his own. George and Fred are going to meet up with a friend of them called Lee Jordan. Mr. Weasley is talking with Hermione’s parents. And Lucy is going to buy supplies, with Ginny and Ginny’s mother.


	3. chapter 3

Lucy walks with Ginny and Ginny’s mother from store to store. Lucy is not really paying attention, until they arrive at Ollivanders, to buy Ginny’s wand. It’s an experience. Lucy wishes that she could have gotten her wand here.

‘Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny’ he says: ‘And you are…’

‘Lucy Jones sir’

‘Of course. Let me see your wand please’. Lucy gives it to him, and he looks at it closely, almost studies it. ‘I remember every wand I sold’ he mumbles.

‘It was my mothers’. She says.

‘Yes, an excellent witch. But no more about that, the wand truly belongs to you. He sees you as his rightful owner. Ginny you are here for your first wand’. Ginny nods and is given a wand. ‘Not this one’ He mumbles: ‘Not this one either’. After four more wands, she is given the wright one.

…………..

When they leave the store, Ginny leads Lucy to the other side of the street. A shop to buy a pet. ‘You told me that you wanted a cat’ Ginny says.

‘Yes, but…’

‘What is stopping you from getting one’, and Ginny goes inside.

Lucy follows her friend. She looks around there are a few owls and some toads. But only the cats have Lucy’s attention. And one in particular, it’s a white cat with a very fluffy fur. She comes straight to her and walks around her legs. Lucy knows immediately that she is taking this cat with her. She couldn’t forget that she had to thank Ginny for dragging her in the store.

…………….

The last thing on their list, the bookshop. ‘We’re in luck. Lockhart is here himself. I will make sure that your books have an autograph’ Mrs. Weasley says.

‘Luck’, Lucy tells Ginny, ‘I think we have none.’ Ginny grins and looks around. The room is crowded with people all watching Lockhart.

‘He Lucy, Ginny’

‘Hey Harry, where…? Hey Hermione, Ron.’

‘Mother is in the row somewhere Ron’, Ginny says.

‘Really.’

‘Look who we have there! It’s Harry Potter!’ Lockhart exclaims: ‘Bring him forward.’ Lucy watches Harry being pushed to the front, ‘Smile to camera.’ There are flashes everywhere. ‘Harry Potter just came to buy an excellent copy of my book. What he didn’t know was that he would leave the store with the whole collection, all with my autograph.’ Lockhart sounds so full of himself. The people cheer loudly, and the press loves it.

……………….

‘If it isn’t the famous Harry Potter’ Malfoy says when Harry is back: ‘He can’t even walk in a bookshop without getting noticed’

‘Leave him Malfoy’ Lucy says angry. Ginny come to stand next to her. She is carrying our books in her new kettle.

‘you need protections from these girls Potter’

‘I’m surprised to see you here, in a store’ Ron says.

‘Not as surprised as I’m to see you here Weasley. Your parents must have let you live on water and bread for the last month to be able to buy all these books’ Malfoy says.

Ron throws his books along in the kettle and slowly walks towards Malfoy.

‘What is that here? We’re not in a madhouse’ Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy come to us and Ron stops in his steps.

‘Ah Arthur Weasley’

‘Lucius’

‘I hope they pay the extra hours you’ve been doing’ Mr. Malfoy says and takes a book out of the cauldron. ‘This looks a bit to good so it’s probably hers.’ He says pointing at Lucy. He throws the book back in, ‘Come son we’re leaving this place. We don’t need to be here any longer.’

‘Hey, you have a new cat.’ Harry says as a distraction. Mr. Weasley leaves the store.

‘What’s her name’ Hermione asks.

‘Mina’

‘She is cute’ Hermione says, ‘and soft’. Mina spins while Hermione pets her.

____________________________________________________________________

Mina loves the burrow. She walks around the house. Runs around in the garden chasing the gnomes instead of the mice. And she isn’t even fast enough.

A few days later, they must pack their bags. And when they’re finally ready for bed all Lucy can think about is the few hours of sleep they have left.

‘Lucy, do you think I will be in Gryffindor as well?’

‘Of course, Ginny, and if you’re not then you’ll have to tell me all their secrets’.

Ginny laughs: ‘Sleep well.’

‘You too Ginny’ Lucy says and turns around, falling asleep almost immediately.

………………

The next morning was the most hectic one that Lucy had ever seen. They had woken up even earlier than the day they went to Diagon Ally, but when they’re finally arrive at the station, they’re almost too late. Although the bags were all made the previous evening some needed to put more things in their suitcase. Lucy couldn’t find her cat; she was watching the chickens.

That explains that when they arrive at the entrance to platform nine and three quarters, everything goes in a hurry.

‘First you Percy’ Mrs. Weasley says, ‘Then Fred and George, Now Lucy and Ginny…’

When she says Lucy’s name, she goes alongside Ginny trough the wall while holding Mina, her cat. The train is there like last time, but there are less people on the platform itself. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley say goodbye to them and especially to Ginny. ‘You go on the train sweetie, so you’ll have a nice compartment’.

……………..

On the train they find Hermione sitting in a compartment by herself.

‘Hey Hermione’ Lucy says. Ginny also greets her.

‘Where are Ron and Harry, they’re not in trouble again, or are they?’ Hermione asks.

‘I think they will come soon’ Lucy answers.

‘Yes, they should be on the platform now’ Ginny says looking in the hallway.

Suddenly the train leaves the station and Lucy falls on one of the benches. After a few more minutes they’re still not here. ‘I guess they are in trouble, Hermione’

‘Or in another compartment’ Ginny suggest.

‘That must be it’ Hermione says.


	4. chapter 4

The feast to start the year begins, and there is still no sign off them. Lucy sits next to Hermione. They watch the hat sing a song like last year. The first years including Ginny stood all in one line. When the song is finished, they get sorted.

Ginny gets Gryffindor like Lucy told her, and Ginny sits next to Lucy. The headmaster says a few words and the meal appears. They eat and talk until the food disappears again.

‘First years, you can follow the prefects of your house to your common room’, Dumbledore says. Ginny gets up leaves to follow her brother.

‘Come Lucy let’s also go to the common room’, Hermione suggest. They walk slowly still catching up.

‘You need a password?’ Lucy says when she sees the two missing persons in front of the fat lady.

Ron and Harry both jump up. ‘Oh, it’s Lucy and Hermione’ Ron says.

‘Yeah we don’t know the password’ Harry says.

‘We heard the weirdest stories. Isn’t it, Hermione?’ Lucy says.

‘Oh no, please don’t’, Ron says.

‘They said that you both got kicked out of school because you crashed a flying car in the whomping willow’, Hermione tells.

‘Well, we didn’t get kicked out. Is that better?’ Harry says.

‘So, you did arrive with a flying car?’ Lucy asks in disbelief.

Hermione walks past them and says the password. When they enter all focus is on the boys.

‘I can’t believe it’, Lucy mumbles before going upstairs.

…………….

Lucy is looking at a book. She had found it between her stuff, but she didn’t think it belonged there. It looks like a diary. Although there isn’t anything written in it. What if it’s meant for her? It can’t be, it’s looking too old, too ragged. She steps out of bed and looks for a quill. Everyone else is asleep, so She tries to keep still. She takes the hoodie that lays on top and find a quill.

Back in her bed, she thinks of what she would be writing in a journal. Her cat Mina comes to lay next to her. She pets her on the head. ‘Do you know what I can write down’, she whispers to the cat. Mina doesn’t answer. She only looks at Lucy like she wants something from the human, maybe food. Lucy just starts with the date. She opens the book on the first page and writes carefully: _‘The 31 of August’_. She moves her pen to the inkwell. And when she looks back, she sees the text disappearing. What kind of book is this? she asks herself.

_‘ah someone is writing.’ _Lucy sees on the pages of the book.

_‘What is this?’ _She writes down.

_‘My name is Tom. What is your name?_

She hesitates: _‘Lucy’._

_‘Nice to meet you Lucy.’_

* * *

‘you think they’ll still be angry about…?’ Ron asks.

‘Maybe…’, Harry replies: ‘Let’s hope not.’ But when they arrive at breakfast, they get a cold: ‘Hello’ from Hermione and an absent: ‘Hey’ from Lucy. That says enough.

Harry start filling his bowl with milk and cereal and then the post arrives. Owl flying over the table’s dropping of letters to the right persons.

‘Egidius’, Ron says with disbelief in his voice while looking at the red envelope.

‘What is it?’

‘Harry it’s a howler’, Neville tells: ‘Ron open is now. The later you do it, the worse it gets. Once I waited a whole day. It was gruesome.’

‘What’s a howler?’ Harry asks again.

Ron opens the letter; the voice of Mrs. Weasley sounds clearly through the entire room. ‘YOU STOLE THE CAR! IT WOULDN’T HAVE SURPRISED ME IF THEY KICKED YOU OUT OF SCHOOL! WAIT TILL YOU’LL SEE ME. OF COURCE YOU DIDN’T THINK ABOUT THE WORRY ME AND YOUR FATHER HAD WHEN WE DIDN’T FIND THE CAR! YESTERDAY A NOTE FROM DUMBLEDORE! YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE HAD AN ACCIDENT!’.

Harry already suspected that his name would be mentioned. But the yelling didn’t stop here.

‘THEY WILL HAVE AN OFFICAL INVESTIGASTION ON YOUR FATHER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU BRAKE ONE MORE RULE, WE IMMIDETTLY TAKE YOU OUT OF SCHOOL!’ The letter burned itself, so there only remain some ashes.

‘I don’t know what you expected Ron but, …’

‘Don’t say I deserved it Hermione’, Ron says.

Harry didn’t have time to think about it, because Professor McGonagall is walking by the table giving everyone their timetable.

‘First we have herbology’, Lucy tells them. At least Lucy and Hermione think this was punishment enough.

Together the four of them start to leave in the direction of the greenhouses. Harry look at the wimping willow and see Professor Lockhart and Professor Sprout walking towards us.

‘Hello everybody. I had just show to Professor Sprout how to treat a damaged wimping willow. Not that she wouldn’t know how. It’s because of my travels to exotic places…’, Professor Lockhart says.

Professor Sprout interrupts him: ‘We’ll be working in greenhouse nr 3 today.’ She starts walking, expecting the students to follow her.

………………;

Professor Sprout is standing at the end of the table. ‘Today we’re working on Mandrakes also known as Mandragora’s. Can anyone tell me what they are used for?’.

‘They are used as an ingredient in most antidotes’, Lucy says.

‘Yes Lucy. Ten points for Gryffindor. For example, is someone is cured they can be brought back to their original state with the help of this plant.’ Professor Sprout says: ‘They’re very useful, but also dangerous. Tell me why?’

Hermione answers this time: ‘Their screams can be deadly.’

‘That’s right, again ten points to Gryffindor. Today they need to be replanted. I’ll give an example and then you’ll try yourselves. Everyone takes an ear warmer and put them on well, so they cover both of your ears. Now put them on’.

Lucy puts the fluffy looking ear-warmers on, and she can’t hear anything anymore. She looks how Professor Sprout takes the plant out of his pot and then she replants it, although the plant didn’t seem to like it. She takes of the ear-warmers and motions us to do the same.

‘These mandrakes are still young. If you here there screams it will not kill you, it will make you pass out for a little while. And I assume you don’t want to miss your first day of school, so I advise you to put the ear-warmers on very good. Four with each pot and there is the compost.’ Professor Sprout points at a corner.

………………

The four of them stand around one of the pots. They punt on the ear-warmers and start working. Getting the plan out of the dirt is the easy part. First it didn’t want to get out of the soil and then it didn’t want to go back in. Pulling them out, had just been me who had to use much force but putting them back in the ground turns out to be difficult.

At the end of class, Lucy is both tired and full of dirt. She washes away most if at a sink in one of the bathrooms and then it is time for transfigurations.


	5. chapter 5

McGonagall’s lesson had been difficult last year. This year it will be the same if it isn’t going to be more challenging. This lesson they must change a bug into a button. Hermione tries to help Lucy and it the end Lucy manages to change the bug in something round that isn’t moving.

………………….

‘You should ask your mother for a new wand’, Harry tells Ron.

‘And getting another Howler. What do we have in the afternoon?’

‘DADA’, Hermione says while looking at her schedule.

Lucy sighs: ‘Let it be over quickly’.

Harry grins and Ron looks at Hermione’s schedule: ‘Why did you draw hearts around his lessons?’ Hermione blushes and puts her schedule away.

They walk further to lunch in silence and Lucy takes a seat next to Ginny. ‘How was the first half of the day?’

Ginny looks at Lucy: ‘First lesson bad, the second was better’.

‘What did you have First?’

‘DADA with Lockhart of course’

‘Is it that bad?’ Lucy asks.

‘Yeah that guy is… You’ll see it yourself. When do you have DADA?’

‘After lunch.’

……………

When Lucy goes outside to search for Harry, Ron and Hermione, she sees them standing with Professor Lockhart.

‘… I’ll give you some advice. It’s a little too early to be handing out photos with an autograph. There will be enough time for that later’, Lockhart says and starts to walk away.

‘Oh, Harry your giving people your autograph. Its…’ Lucy says, and Harry gives her this look.

‘It’s amazing? You want one too’ Ron jokes.

Lucy laughs: ‘I was going to says that it’s sad but now that I think of it’.

‘You can cook an egg on you head’ Ron laughs, but Harry doesn’t laugh.

……………..

In class Lucy sits next to Hermione although she sits on the front row.

Lockhart is talking: ‘… Of course I didn’t defeat anything with my smile. So, let’s begin with a test that will show how much you know about my books.’

He hands out the test and Lucy focusses on the first question. _What’s Professor’s Lockhart’s favorite color?’.__‘What is professor Lockhart’s secret mission in life?’ ‘What is Professor Lockhart’s biggest fear?’_All the questions are like this. From question one until Question 54: _‘When is Professor Lockhart’s Birthday and what would he want as a present?’_

She fills it in, but only because she must. Hopefully not all his tests are going to be like this.

………….

Half an hour later he collects the papers and looks trough them. ‘Almost no-one remembered my favorite color is lilac. It’s clear that most of you must re-read the book. But Hermione knew it’s my secret ambition to free the world from evil and produce my own line of hair products. Who is Hermione?’.

Hermione slowly puts her hand in the air.

‘Great, ten points for Gryffindor’, he says while taking a cage from under his desk. It’s full of little blue creators. Lucy guesses it are pixies.

‘Good, it is my job to learn you about all the different creatures that are out there and how you can protect yourself from them. It is possible that you’ll face your worst fears in this room, but I can assure you that when I’m in the room you’ll be safe. I want you to be able to stay calm in every circumstance. Is that clear?’

Some of the students nod and some do not bother to do so. Lucy belongs to the second group.

‘Show me how you handle them’, Professor Lockhart says. He opens the cage and the little blue guys come out. They fly, students hold out their books in front of them to stop the pixies. Professor Lockhart tries a spell but fails. ‘Put them back in their cage’, he yells before leaving the classroom. When Lucy looks behind her, she only sees Ron, Hermione and Harry are left. ‘Did They all just leave, unbelievable.’

That evening Lucy decides to write in her so-called diary. It writes back, but that’s the only difference.

‘Ginny can you give me an apple’ Lucy asks. Ginny gives her one, Ginny isn’t looking up from her book. ‘Are you really reading one of Lockhart’s books?’ Lucy asks.

‘No!’ Ginny gives her the book and she sees that hidden inside is a book about quidditch.

‘That’s better’ Lucy says, while giving back the book.

‘Lucy, come we’re going to quidditch field to watch Harry practice’, Ron says.

‘Oh, good choice Ginny’, Hermione says referring to the book Ginny is reading.

‘Study well, Ginny’, Lucy says, and the girl grins back at her.

……………..

We sit on the stand next to the field.

‘Ron you’re disgusting’ Lucy says.

‘A guy has to eat.’

‘you had time to eat, you know at breakfast!’

‘I ate at breakfast. I’m just still hungry. Hey, Harry aren’t you done yet?’

‘Done? We haven’t even stated yet’, Harry shouts from the field whiles following Wood.

Ron focuses on his toast again.

‘What is Slytherin doing here? I taught that Wood had reserved the field’, Hermione says.

‘What there here!’ Ron says surprised.

‘Yeah, let’s go and see what’s happening’, Lucy says, already walking down the stand.

……………………

‘What’s happening? And what is he doing here?’ Ron ask Harry while glaring at Malfoy.

‘I’m the new seeker and you are admiring the new brooms my father has bought for the team’, Malfoy says.

‘Nimbus 2001’, Lucy says.

‘Yes, you’re right. Only best broom available on the market. Maybe Gryffindor can save some money to buy you some new brooms. The ones you have now look like they belong in a museum’, Malfoy brags.

‘At least nobody in Gryffindor had to buy their way in the team. They are here because they have talent’, Hermione says.

The smile on Malfoy’s face disappears: ‘Nobody asked for your opinion you filthy mudblood!’

It must be something insulting, maybe even worse. Fred and George try to hit Malfoy, but Flint stands in their way. Alicia screams: ‘How dare you’. And Ron takes his wand and says: ‘You’ll pay for that Malfoy’. He says something and there is a loud noise and a green light. Ron flies backwards.

‘Ron, are you hurt?’ Hermione asks silently.

Ron opens his mount, but it isn’t words that come out. He pukes out slugs.

‘We better take Ron to Hagrid’s Cabin’, Harry suggest.

…………………

‘You will have to wait until it’s over’, Hagrid says to Ron who hold his head over a bucket. He vomits again, a few slugs each time.

‘Who did he try to jinx?’, Hagrid points at Ron.

‘Malfoy’, Harry says.

‘He insulted Hermione, but I think it was bad’, Lucy says.

‘Yeah, I don’t know what he meant, but it had to be….’, Harry says.

‘It was … worse than that’, Ron says in between the vomiting.

‘He called me a … mudblood’, Hermione whispers.

‘What does it mean?’, Lucy asks.

‘He really did that?’ Hagrid asks.

‘Yes’, Hermione sighs.

‘It was the most insulting thing he could think of’ Ron says: ‘It’s an insult … for wizards who are Muggle-born. Who have … parents without magic.’

‘Some wizards think they are better because they are pureblood. But Muggle-born, half-blood or full-blood, it doesn’t change how capable you are. Or it doesn’t change how powerful of a wizard you are’, Hagrid says: ‘And there isn’t a spell that Hermione has tried and failed at.’

Hermione blushes.

‘It’s a terrible insult’, Ron says before he ducks down again to vomit in the bucket.

‘I understand now why he tried to jinx him, but it’s good it didn’t work’, Hagrid says: ‘Harry what did I hear. You were handing out pictures with autograph and you didn’t give me one’.

Harry looks furious, ‘I’m not handing out stupid pictures of myself…’, and then he looks up and stops. Hagrid is laughing.

‘A joke’, Hagrid says: ‘I told Lockhart you would never do something like that. I said, “He doesn’t even need it. He is already more famous than you” And then Lockhart walked off.’

‘I guess that he didn’t like that.’ Lucy laughs.


	6. chapter 6

Ron had stopped puking and it is time to head back to the castle. They were planning to go straight to the common room, but McGonagall is waiting for the boys. Apparently, their detention is tonight. So, after dinner they’re both heading downstairs. Ron must polish silver and Harry must help Lockhart with his fan mail. Lucy didn’t know which one is worse. She doesn’t stop in the common room and goes straight to bed. She wants to take another look at that little book again.

**……………..**

Harry looks out of the window. It’s already dark outside. He takes the quill and start writing again, one address after the other. He wishes he could polish the silver; cleaning is something easy. He nods once more while pretending to listen to professor Lockhart. Harry assume he is still telling stories about his fans.

……………

It became later, and the candle is almost completely burned. The light becomes dimmer and Harry cannot believe he is still writing down names and addresses. Then he hears something. It catches his attention. It sounds cold. The voice doesn’t only sound evil, it feels sinister: ‘Come… Come here… I want to shred…I want to tear…I want to kill.’

Harry almost jumps up from his chair: ‘What?’

‘Yes, it’s unbelievable that my book sold as a bestseller for more than 6 years. It broke all records.’

‘No, not that. It’s that voice.’

‘What voice?’ Lockhart asks.

‘That voice that said… You didn’t hear that?’

‘Maybe you fell asleep for a moment. Indeed, look at the time. We have been here for more than four hours. It’s like they say: “Time flies”. You can go now, but don’t think that the next time you have detention will be this easy.’

………………

On the way to the common room Harry keeps listening. He doesn’t hear the voice anymore. It was the one sentence and that one only. When Ron comes back, Harry tells him about what happened.

‘And you say Lockhart didn’t hear it?’

’No, he said he didn’t.’

‘You think he lied?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t understand it either.’

**…………….**

Lucy stands up and looks around.

‘Who do we have here?’

Lucy is in a girl’s bathroom, the one that… ‘Myrtle.’

‘Yes, that’s me although most people refer to me as moaning Myrtle. Tell me your name.’ The ghost of the girl appears in front of me.

‘Lucy, Lucy is my name’

‘What are you doing here Lucy? I saw you walking in almost an hour ago and 10 minutes later you collapse.’

‘I fainted?’

‘Yes, and it took you long enough to wake up again.’

Lucy looks confused at Myrtle and then looks at the door.

‘Leave, you don’t have to talk to me. I’m just crazy moaning Myrtle. You’ll be back.’

………………

_‘Tom, I don’t know what happened. I woke up in a bathroom and I don’t know how I got there’._

_‘Hello, maybe sleepwalking?’_

_‘I don’t know, maybe.’_

_‘It will go away. Go to sleep and don’t worry about it’._

October begins and is almost over.

‘I’m going to the library’, Lucy tells her friends before heading off.

‘Harry, Ron, I think Lucy looks a little pale?’

‘Does she?’ Ron asks.

‘Hermione, it’s almost winter maybe she just has a cold’ Harry says.

Harry is possibly right. There are many students that are sick now. Most of them go to Madame Pomphrey, and the she gives them something that makes smoke come out of their ears.

**…………..**

‘Hé Lucy come, you have to see this’, Ginny calls from the other side of the common room.

‘What is there to see? A fire dwelling salamander?’

‘yes, and we are going to feed it some firework’, Fred says.

‘Dr. Filibuster’s firework’, George ads. George holds the firework and gives it to Fred.

When they are ready, there gathers a crowd. Lucy believe everyone off Gryffindor is watching. She looks closely. First nothing happens, but then the salamander fly’s trough the room. Yellow sparks and some fire come out him. Lucy laughs. It’s weird, and it’s kind of funny.

Percy comes in and he makes it stop. Everyone goes back to what they were doing.

……………….

‘Hey’, Lucy says when she goes sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

‘You want to come with us to a death day party?’ Ron asks.

‘Yes sure. When is it? And what’s a death day party?’

‘It’s the day a ghost celebrates the day he died. It’s like a birthday party for ghosts and in this case it’s the death day of Nearly Headless Nick’, Hermione says.

‘You don’t have to, it’s the same day as Halloween’, Harry tells Lucy.

‘Who like’s Halloween, right? I come along to Nick’s party’.

When the day of Halloween came around Harry regretted his decision. ‘Maybe we can stop by and still go to the feast in the great hall?’

‘We promised we would go to the dead day party Harry’, Hermione says.

‘It can’t be that bad. It is still a party’, Lucy tries.

Ron and Harry nod.

………..

Ginny had been sayings things like: ‘I wished it was Halloween already. Oh, and the feast in the great hall. You will not be there.’ Or she would mention the food: ‘I think there will be fresh pumpkin juice and of course many other amazing things. The dessert alone will be great, but you will not know.’

…………

The way down to the dungeons is also lighted with candles, but it still becomes colder the further they go. When they are close to the party, Lucy hears, the sound of a thousand nail scratching a schoolboard.

‘Is this the idea of good music’, Ron jokes.

They walk around the next corner and they see Nearly Headless Nick standing by the doorway. ‘My dear friends, come in. Thank you for coming.’

The room is filled with ghost of all sort. Some of the ghost Lucy recognizes. She sees the Fat Friar from Hufflepuff and the Bloody Barron from Slytherin.

She walks behind Ron and follows him careful not to walk through anyone. She looks to her right and sees a table with food on the other side of the room. When she looks back in front of her, Harry, Ron and Hermione have disappeared.

‘Hey I remember you. It is Lucy, right?’

‘yes Myrtle. How are you? You like the party?’

‘Nice of you to ask. It’s kind of fun, although I think some of them look funny at me.’

‘Don’t think about it. It’s their fault. They don’t how good of person you are.’

‘Yeah… you’re right. Their mistake’, she says, and Lucy sees that she is almost smiling.

‘Hey Myrtle’, Peeves calls.

‘Come’, Myrtle says. Lucy follow her when they make their way to Peeves who is standing next to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

‘They were talking about you’, Peeves says.

‘Yes, I was telling them how nice you look. It’s good seeing you away from your bathroom.’ Hermione says. She pokes Harry and Ron.

‘Oh yeah…’

‘She… was.’

‘No, you’re lying’, Myrtle says: ‘You don’t think I know what they call me behind my back? It’s fat Myrtle, ugly Myrtle and poor moaning Myrtle.’

‘You forgot pimply Myrtle’, Peeves says.

Myrtle squeals and start running away. Lucy looks at her friends and when they do not move, she decides to go after Myrtle herself. She makes her way up the stairs and she feels herself warm up. She walks further towards the bathroom of Myrtle. She would go there.


	7. chapter 7

Lucy looks up and moves her hands to her head. It hurts so much. She pulls herself up and then she sees the handprint. It’s off blood. Her heartbeat rises, and she looks at her hands. They’re both covered in the reddish color that is typical for blood. She looks in the mirror and takes deep breaths. What would...? She can’t think. Her thoughts change to quickly to notice them. She starts washing her hands and her head. She holds her hands under the water and rubs them together. She takes soap and push the button like 8 times.

When her hands are clean, her thoughts get clearer as well. She doesn’t know what the blood means, but it can’t mean something good. She needs to wipe the blood away.

When she is done, she leaves the bathroom. She is grateful there is no one around. She doesn’t see anyone. The whole way to the Gryffindor common room, she is alone. she says the password and walk through the hole of the portrait.

‘Lucy, there you are’ Hermione says when she sees her friend.

Harry smiles: ‘I thought you would have been here. I mean after you had found moaning Myrtle.’

‘Did you hear what happened?’ Ron asks.

Lucy looks at them: ‘Did something happen?’

‘Oh, you don’ know’, Hermione says.

‘They petrified Mr. Norris, Filch’s cat’, Ron says.

‘They did that… They did that to that poor cat’, Lucy say while she goes to sit down. She feels something asking for her attention. It’s Mina, her own cat. She pets Mina, and the cat seems happy.

‘Why would someone do something like that?’ Lucy says.

‘There is more’, Ron says while Hermione sits next to Lucy.

‘There was writing on the wall’, Harry says: ‘It said: “The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware” and Malfoy said that muggle-borns need to watch out because they would be next.’

………………….

That evening Lucy fell asleep after midnight. She had written in the little book: _‘I’m worried Tom. I lost time again. I don’t think it’s sleepwalking. What if I’m losing my mind?’_

He had answered with encouraging messages like: _‘You’re strong, you will get through this.’_

She focused on those things; it was easier afterwards. But there was this voice in her head that said: ‘who says you’re not going mad.’

‘Lucy are you going to eat something or are you keep staring at your sandwich?’ Ginny asks.

Lucy looks up: ‘…’ she starts eating.

‘Lucy maybe you want to do something on you sandwich?’

‘Yes maybe.’ Lucy takes cheese to eat with it.

‘How are you?’

‘Fine. Ginny do you still need help with that essay from potions?’

‘Yes… but…’

‘I’m good Ginny. It was brutal, but they will heal the cat’.

‘That’s true’.

From this moment on, Lucy had the feeling Ginny is watching her. She notices that her friend asks for more help with her homework. Also, Lucy notices the concerning undertone when Ginny asks her how she is doing. She always says: ‘I’m fine.’

………………….

Lucy is measuring the length of the essay she had just finished writing, 1m20.

‘Give the measuring tape to me?’ Ron asks.

Lucy hands it over: ‘You don’t have enough yet’. Harry walks in.

‘I still need 20 more centimeter. Hermione has 1m50 and her handwriting is tiny. Lucy can I borrow your essay.’

‘So, you can copy what I wrote? No.’

‘Where is Hermione?’ Harry asks.

Ron points behind him: ‘She is been looking through all the shelves.’

‘They’re all gone. All the copies of ‘Hogwarts: a history’ are taken by someone else. I wish I hadn’t left my copy at home.’

‘Why do you want it?’ Harry asks.

‘the same reason everyone else wants it’, Hermione says: ‘For the legend of the chamber of secrets.’

‘What is the legend?’ Harry asks.

‘That’s the point. I don’t know it anymore and I can’t find it anywhere else.’

‘Hermione can I read your Essay’, Ron asks.

‘No’ she says firm: ‘You had ten days to write something yourself.’

History of magic is still as boring as last year. The ghost who teaches it tells about the facts of some congress that had taken place in 1289. Hermione puts her hand up in the air. The professor looks up, he says her name but not immediately. Normally no one asks questions during his class.

‘Yes miss…’

‘Granger, Professor can you tell us about the chamber of secrets?’

‘My class is about the history of magic and I only give the facts. I don’t deal with myths or legends.’

When Hermione had asked the questions, multiple students seem to have woken up, but now they all returned to their previous position. A state of awakens and sleepiness at the same time.

Hermione’s hand is in the air again.

‘Granger.’

‘Aren’t legends always based on facts?’

‘Now yeah, you could say that. But this one is so sensational…’, the whole class is following every word he says. ‘let’s see. You all know that Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago. There isn’t a precise date, but the four founders are: “Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity and wanted to admit only pure-blood students. He felt that only pure-blooded students deserved to learn magic, but the other three founders all disagreed, especially Gryffindor. Reliable historical sources tell us this much. But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic’

Everyone remains silent.

‘Of course, the school has been searched multiple times. And never there has found a room, not even a hidden broom closet.’

‘Did anyone found out wish horror they meant.’

‘There is no such thing as monster or secret chambers. Let’s get back to our subject of the congress of 1289.’

The moment of acknowledgment passed and again most of the students look forward with a glance in their eyes. A glance that shows their daydreaming.


	8. chapter 8

‘I have always known that Salazar Slytherin was a perverted old nut, but that he started the pure blood thing’, Ron says to his friends.

Lucy almost bumps into someone while trying to get through this hallway as fast as possible.

‘If I was sorted in his house, I would have taken the first train home.’ Ron says.

They walk in the contrary direction from almost everyone else. Lucy looks at Hermione, she is thinking of something. Lucy wishes she knew what.

‘Hello Harry, there is someone in my class that says…’, they hear a voice.

Harry answers: ‘Hey Colin’.

Colin tries to stand still, but the flow of people is too strong. He only manages to say: ‘Bye Harry.’

‘What do you think that he meant?’ Lucy asks.

‘Someone in his class is probably telling everyone that I’m the heir of Slytherin.’ Harry says.

‘People really believe everything’, Ron says disgusted.

…………

When they take the stairs to the common room, it is just the four of them. Do you think the chamber is real?’ Lucy asks Hermione.

‘I don’t know unless…’ Hermione didn’t say anything anymore.

…..

Later in the evening when they’re doing our homework Hermoine speaks up: ‘But who is it? Who wants to get rid of all muggle-borns?’

‘Let’s think.’ Ron says while pretending to think.

‘If you mean Malfoy…’

‘It’s him. I’m sure of it. You heard him too: “Next time it will be one you mudbloods” You just have to look at him to know that it’s him.’ Ron tells them, looking at Hermione.

‘Malfoy the heir of Slytherin? Ron really? Hermione says.

‘Look at his family. They were all in Slytherin. They could easily be descendants from Slytherin himself.’ Harry says.

‘Maybe the key is in their possession, always passed down from father to son.’ Ron mentions.

‘What do you think Lucy?’ Harry asks.

‘I … don’t know. Maybe, but I think we need proof.’ Lucy decides.

‘She is right.’ Hermione says.

‘But how can we do that?’ Ron asks.

‘Maybe we can’ Hermione says while looking around. ‘It would break at least 50 school rules. We have to get in the Slytherin’s common room and ask Malfoy himself.’

‘That’s impossible’ Harry says: ‘Even I we get in there, he would tell us.’

‘We need Polyjuice potion.’ Hermione says.

‘What is that?’ harry asks.

‘Snape talked about it a few weeks ago’, Lucy says.

‘Do you think we have nothing better to do during class then to listen to Snape.’ Ron mumbles. Hermione Glares at him.

‘It’s a potion that changes you into someone else.’ Lucy explains.

‘Image that we change in four Slytherins. Malfoy would tell us about being the heir.’ Hermione adds.

‘That’s sounds risky.’ Ron says.

‘The effects of it work only for a couple of hours maximum. After that you’ll be yourself again.’ Hermione says: ‘But I’ll need the recipe.’

‘Yes, and Snape said it is in a book from the restricted section. You think one of the teachers will sign a paper to give us access’ Lucy asks.

…...........

_‘I really hope my friends are right about this, Tom. They think Malfoy opened the chamber.’_

_‘It’s not him.’_

Lucy looks at those words. Who can it be?

Tom writes again: _‘The chamber has been opened before, 50 years ago. Do you want to know who opened it back then?’_

_‘Tell me, please?’_

_‘I can show you.’_

_‘Ok’_

The pages in the book turn back. When it stops, Lucy sees a date 13thof June and beneath it is a little screen. She presses her eye against it to see but something changes.

She looks around, she is standing in an office. She guesses it’s from the headmaster, but it isn’t Dumbledore that’s behind the desk. This is the Hogwarts that Tom knew. There is a knock on the door and a 16-year-old boy enters.

‘Ah Riddle.’

‘You wanted to speak with me professor Dippet?’ Tom says with a nervous tone.

‘yes, I read your letter.’

‘O’. Tom says, and he takes a seat.

‘My dear boy’, Dippet says: ‘I can’t let you stay in school for the whole summer. I assume you want to go home during the vacation?’

‘No! I rather stay on Hogwarts than to have to go back to…’

‘In the summer you stay in a muggle-orphanage?’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Are you a muggle-born?’

‘A half-blood sir, muggle-dad and a witch-mother.’

‘And both your parents…?’

‘My mother died just after giving birth to me. They say she just had time enough to name me.’

‘You see normally we could have arranged something. With the situation now…’

‘You mean because of the attacks…’

‘Yes exactly. It wouldn’t be smart to stay here. The ministry is even talking about closing the school.’

‘But what if the person who is doing this get caught?’

‘Do you know something Riddle?’

‘No sir’

‘You can go’.

Lucy follows Tom when he leaves the room. He walks all the way down to dungeons. He walks past the room where they have potions. Tom and Lucy walk and 5 minutes later she hears something.

‘The box… We have to get you out of here.’

‘Rubeus.’

‘What is it Tom?’

‘it’s over. They say they will close the school if the attacks keep happening, so I have to turn you in.’

‘What are…’

‘You probably didn’t want to hurt anyone, but someone died. An advice, monsters are terrible pets.’

‘He didn’t kill anyone.’

Thing starts to blur and a minute later Lucy is lying in her bed.

_‘that’s what happened’_


	9. chapter 9

Lucy kept thinking: It couldn’t be Hagrid. She didn’t tell Hermione, Harry or Ron. What would they say and what if they believed it?

‘Come it’s DADA’, Hermione says.

Lucy follows her: ‘You really think he’ll just sign?’

Hermione nods. In the classroom They take their usual seats in front of the room. Since the pixies there hadn’t been any creatures in the lessons. Instead he recreated scenes from his book with the help of Harry. Today he needs to play a werewolf.

When the bell rings Lockhart says: ‘Homework, write a poem about how I defeated the werewolf. The best one gets a copy of my last book.’

Harry come their way: ‘Ask him now Hermione?’

Hermione walks toward Lockhart and a few minutes later she is back. She motions her friends to follow her in the hallway.

‘He signed?’ Lucy asks.

‘yes, he didn’t even look which book I wanted.’

‘That’s because he is vain.’ Ron says.

‘He isn’t …’ Hermione says.

Harry interrupts her: ‘oh yes he is Hermione.’

……………..

Madame Pince had given them the book. She wasn’t happy about it, but they had a note that was signed by a teacher. When they had the book, the four of them went to the one place Hermione taught would be safe.

Hermione looks trough the book: ‘This is the one. The recipe is difficult. It’s one of the most difficult potions I have ever seen. Fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies and leeches will be easy, but I don’t know how will get to horn of bicorn and Boomslang skin. Of course, we also need a piece of the person we want to turn into.’

‘What! A piece of… I don’t want to drink anything with a piece of Crabbe in it.’ Ron says.

‘But that’s the last thing.’ Hermione says not listening to Ron.

‘You noticed how many things we have to steal. We will only find these ingredients in Snape’s personal cupboard.’ Ron replies.

‘If you’re not brave enough…’ Hermione starts: ‘We’re only talking about saving people. You’re in, right Lucy?’

‘Yes, sure.’

‘We too, but no toenails.’ Ron says and Harry nods.

‘How long will it take?’ Lucy asks.

‘If we can find all the ingredients. I think a month.’

_________________________________________

The day of the first match came. It is Gryffindor against Slytherin. Ron, Hermione and Lucy give Harry a thumbs up, before they go to the stand. Lucy guesses that the entire school is here.

When the match begins, Lucy sees the chasers going from one end of the field to the other side. There are points for Slytherin. The stand is 0-60. She looks away from the scoreboard and she sees the Weasley twins circling around Harry.

‘There is something wrong with the bludger.’ Hermione tells her. And indeed, she sees it now, a bludger is making his way to Harry but when Fred hits it with his club it comes back almost immediately.’

The game stops, but not for long.

‘What on earth are they doing?’ Ron asks.

When the games start the bludger goes after Harry, but he is too fast to be hit. Malfoy follows him, maybe because he thinks that Harry had seen the snitch.

…………

Harry holds out his hand and jumps of his broom, but now that he stands still the bludger hits his arm. Lucy sees him falling on the ground. she looks at it from a distance. Ron stands up and Hermione takes her hand and the tree of them make their way to where Harry lays. Lucy goes to sit down next to him.

‘We won’, he says holding the snitch with his good hand.

‘Let me through’, Lockhart demands. He goes to sit on Harry’s other side: ‘I can fix this.’

‘I rather leave it like this.’ Harry says softly.

‘We better just bring him to the hospital wing.’ Lucy tries.

‘No! I can fix it here. It’s no problem.’

Harry tries to complain but Lockhart performs the spell anyway. Harry’s arm doesn’t look like an arm anymore. It looks like all the bones in his arm had just disappeared.

‘Yes, that can happen, but let’s focus on the fact that his bones aren’t broken anymore. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing now. Weasley, granger and Jones, can the three of you accompany him to Madame Pomfrey.’

Lucy help Harry stand up and they start walking.

………..

Madame Pomfrey wasn’t happy at all. She given Harry a disgusting potion to drink. It would grow his back, but it would be very painful.

‘How is Harry?’ Ginny asks.

‘As good as possible. He must regrow all his bones one of his arms. But yeah…’

Lucy start to walk away when Ginny grabs her arm. ‘What?’ Lucy asks.

‘I was saying that Harry didn’t have to be so stubborn. If he had just let the match be stopped.’

‘Yes, you’re right.’

‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘Sure?’.

Lucy nods and walks away.

_____________________________

That evening Lucy goes to bed early in the evening. She looks at the little book under her cushion but decides not to wright in it. She lays hr head down and falls asleep right away.

But when she wakes up, she isn’t in her bed.

‘You’re back’ she hears Myrtle say.

‘Where am I Myrtle?’

‘You’re in my bathroom of course.’

‘Is everything ok?’ Myrtle asks.

‘I think I have been sleepwalking. That must be it.’

‘If you say so. But I think you should get back to your common room, to your bed. It’s five in the morning.’

‘Yes, I think you’re right Myrtle.’

She moves towards the door of one of the cubicles and goes straight through one of the doors: ‘Good night Lucy.’

Lucy walks towards my common room. She looks careful around every corner. And when she goes to lay down in my bed, she feels the little book under her cushion. What if there was another attack? Another attack and another blackout… she can’t think like that. But the thought stays in her head. Even in her dreams it follows her. She dreams about herself in a cold room. Her hands are covered in blood and in front of her lays a body. I don’t know who it is, but she is dead.


	10. chapter 10

In the morning Lucy goes and visits Harry. ‘Are the bones back?’

‘Yes, I’m free to go!’ he says. His gaze falls on the curtain in the back of the room.

‘Did you get any sleep?’. Madame Pomfrey had said it was quite a painful potion.’

‘Not really, it was a crazy night.’ He looks back at the curtain.

‘What do you mean?’ she says while taking a seat.

‘Dobby came…’ She looks at him confused and he explains: ‘The house-elf who had visited me at my aunt’s house. He came to warn me and told me not go to Hogwarts!’.

She nods, remembering that he had told her about it. Dobby enchanted a cake and the ministry believed that Harry had performed the magic.

‘It was Dobby that made sure that me and Ron missed the train on September 1st. And the bludger turned out to be Dobby’s idea to get me home.’

She looks at the curtain and then back to Harry. She is still confused.

‘Someone got petrified last night.’

‘Who?’

‘Collin.’ He looks at the curtain and says: ‘It’s time to go. Where, are Ron and Hermione.’

‘They are working on that project.’ she tells him, knowing he would understand.

…………….

They walk in silent when Harry stops: ‘They’re in the girl’s bathroom?’

‘Yes, we thought it’s the safest place. If you come in Hermione can explain it. She convinced Ron.’ Lucy knocks two times on the door and walks in the bathroom with Harry close behind me. ‘It’s us.’

Ron moves out of the way so they could see what Hermione is doing: ‘lucky’.

Harry tells them the same story he has told Lucy.

Hermione reacts calm: ‘Than it’s good we started. The sooner we’re done, the better.’

____________________________________

Two weeks later the four of them signed up to stay at school during Christmas break. Lucy had found it strange it was almost time for the holidays, and they had found out Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle would stay in school as well. It would be the perfect time to interrogate Malfoy.

Lucy looks at the potion: ‘We need to get the other ingredients!’

‘They will be difficult to find.’ Ron says.

‘Snape’s personal provision.’ Hermione suggests.

‘And how do you think we will get them. I don’t think Snape will hand them over if we ask nicely.’ Harry comments.

Lucy shakes her head slightly: ‘we will not ask him. One of us will have to steal it while the others distract Professor Snape.’

‘That’s a good idea.’ Hermione says, tapping one of her fingers against her chin: ‘I think it should be me. Harry and Ron will get detention, if not worse. Lucy can use one of the magical fireworks Ron’s brothers have been working on. Snape will not suspect her involvement.’

………………..

When the moment is there, Lucy feels her hand shake a little bit. they are making a swelling solution. Crushing the ingredients went alright but adding the two tablespoons of water may be a little bit shakier.

She kept an eye on professor Snape and when he looks away, she takes her chance and throws the firework in Goyle’s kettle on the other side of the room. His potion explodes and some students get splashes swelling solution on them. Malfoy’s head is almost to big to carry. The potion worked. She saw a hand that is three time as big as normal. She looks at her own potion and stir four times anti-clockwise.

When everyone has gotten the antidote, Snape looks around the room, his eyes searching for the responsible one. He has taken out the firework that was in the kettle. ‘If I ever find out who did this then I’ll make sure they’re expelled.’

Lucy looks at him, but like Hermione expected he isn’t suspecting her. His gaze is fixed on Harry.

………………………

The special ingredients were added, and the potion will be ready in two weeks.

Lucy almost told them that Malfoy didn’t open the chamber, but what could she tell them. That a book that wrote back to her said that Hagrid is responsible. The diary of Tom Riddle showed her how he was caught. She didn’t even know if she could believe it. So, she kept quiet and she tries to have hope that the diary lied.

A little while later she gets dragged to the great hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione are saying that she needs to attend the dueling club. she looks at everyone who had shown up. A lot of student decided to come.

‘Who do you think will oversee it?’ Hermione asks.

‘As long that it isn’t …’ Harry starts when Lucy sees professor Lockhart and professor Snape appear in her view in front of all the students.

She looks at Harry: ‘it’s still dueling.’

He rolls his eyes at her.

Professor Lockhart raises his voice: ‘Everyone listen! Can you all see me? Ok let’s start. Dumbledore said it was good if I start a dueling club and professor Snape offered to assist me during the first lesson to help me with a demonstration. You don’t need to worry I will not harm your potion teacher. I will explain what I do during the demonstration.’

Ron and Harry where laughing about something and Hermione gives them a look that silence them. Snape and Lockhart are standing in front of each other with a meter or three in between them. Snape looks at Lockhart with a viscous smile, but Lockhart doesn’t seem affected by it.

‘First we make a bow.’ He does so, but Snape only nods his head. ‘You see we hold our wands in a dueling potion.’ He shows us how: ‘And when I have counted from one to three, we use a spell.’ ‘One...’ Snape and Lockhart look at each other. ‘Two…’ They raise their wands. ‘Three…’

‘Expelliarmus!’ A red light emerges from Snape wand and hits Lockhart which send him across the room.

He quickly gets up and smiles at everyone: ‘A good example professor Snape. It is always a good idea to disarm your opponent. I seem to have lost my wand…, thank you miss Brown. I will divide you into pairs so you can practice. Disarm only!’

Snape arrives first and tells Harry to practice with Malfoy and Hermione duels with Millicent Bulstrode. Lucy gets paired with Ron who looks relieved. She looks at Harry and Malfoy who both look rather focused.

Her and Ron bow lightly, Ron counts and on three we say: ‘Expelliarmus!’ We repeat. She disarms him but his wand doesn’t do what it’s supposed to. Ron’s broken wand start to smoke only to stop a minute later.

‘Stop, Stop the both of you! I said disarm only.’ Lockhart stand behind Harry and Malfoy: ‘It looks like I need to teach everyone how to block unfriendly spells. I will need two volunteers.’

‘Let’s take Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy.’ Professor Snape says.

Lockhart nods and moves his arms to make space for the two duelists.

Harry stands on our side and Malfoy on the opposite side. Snape goes to stand with Malfoy while Lockhart show Harry how to block a spell. He does a difficult to follow movement and then drops his wand. Ron’s eyes follow his hand and grins when the wand falls. ‘You do exactly what I did Harry.’ He says before walking towards the middle.

‘What do I do? Do I have to drop my wand?’ Harry asks, but Lockhart doesn’t hear it.

‘Serpensortia!’ Malfoy’s wand looks like it explodes. That isn’t what happened. A big black snake is now on the floor in front of him. It starts to move towards Harry but gets distracted.

‘Don’t move Potter! I will get rid of it.’ Snape says slowly.

Lockhart whisper something but it doesn’t make the snake disappear. It throws him three meters in the air and when it’s on the ground again it moves toward Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry walks towards the snake: ‘Do not attack! Go away from him!’ The snake looks up at Harry and looks between Justin and Harry.

Justin looks in shock at Harry: ‘What did you do?’ I don’t get why they all look at Harry why he is crazy.

Ron pulls Harry away and Lucy and Hermione follow them outside.


	11. chapter 11

‘Why didn’t you tell us you are a Parseltongue?’ Ron ask Harry.

‘What is that?’ Harry asks.

‘Someone who can talk to snakes.’ Hermione explains. Lucy looks at them with her eyes wide open.

‘I did it once before in the zoo. It isn’t that rare, I guess there must be more students on Hogwarts who speak it.’ Harry says.

‘No, they don’t. It’s not that common, more like an exception.’ Ron says: ‘This isn’t good!’.

‘Why would it be bad? Harry only told the snake not to attack, so it’s a good thing?’ Lucy says calm.

‘Yes, indeed otherwise he would have attacked.’ Harry stops talking and looks at Lucy. Both Ron and Hermione stare at her as well.

‘You understood him?’ Hermione asks.

‘Wow, you’re a Parseltongue too.’ Ron adds.

‘You didn’t? It sounded like English!’ Lucy says surprised.

Harry looks at all of them: ‘Tell us why it’s bad?’

‘Salazar Slytherin was famous because he was a Parseltongue. That’s why it’s the sign of Slytherin house.’ Hermione explains.

‘And now the entire school things that you’re his descendent.’ Ron says and gives Lucy a sideway glance.

________________________

That following morning there is snow covering the ground. It’s colder than usual and the Gryffindor common room is entirely full. Some are doing homework and other are heating themselves in front of the fire. Harry is pacing up and down the table they’re sitting at.

‘If it’s that important what he think, you should go and talk with Justin.’ Ron says.

Harry stops walking and then walks out the room.

‘I think I’m going to get some sleep.’ Lucy says.

Ron nods, but Hermione asks: ‘Are you feeling ok?’

‘I’m fine! I’m a little bit tired and without Herbology today…’

‘You’re right Lucy.’ Hermione looks back at her homework.

………………

‘Here again, but not for the potion!’

Lucy gets up as fast as possible: ‘Myrtle!’ she looks around.

‘Why are you making this anyway?’

‘I don’t know. They think it will give them answers.’ Lucy pulls on the sleeves of her sweater and looks down.

‘You look distracted. Is everything ok?’

‘You don’t need to worry, Myrtle, but I was trying to catch up some sleep. I guess I sleepwalked.’

‘That’s possible. You looked rather unusual when you walked in here!’ she looks upwards and then floats through one of the doors from a cubicle.

**…………………**

Harry is in Dumbledore’s office. There was another attack, someone else got pettrefied. ‘You don’t think I did it?’ He asks professor Dumbledore.

‘I don’t think you did it!’ Dumbledore takes a seat behind his desk and looks at Harry. The headmaster still looks sad. ‘I do have to talk with you!’ There is a slight pause: ‘I wanted to know if there is something you want to tell me. It doesn’t matter what it is. Is there something?’

Harry thinks about a lot of different things. Malfoy who said: ‘Mudbloods, you’re next.’ Hermione who said: ‘Hearing voices no-one else can hear is never a good sign.’ The Polyjuice potion in Myrtle’s bathroom and the fact that he and Lucy are both Parseltongues. ‘There is nothing professor.’

………………..

On his way back Harry can’t stop thinking about the petrified body of Justin and whatever happed to nearly-headless-Nick. Someone who could do this to a ghost had to be dangerous. Why everyone was only petrified is something to think about.

He says the password and walks into the common room. The other Gryffindors give him glances except Ron and Hermione. They make their way towards him but before they can ask anything. Harry ask them: ‘Where is Lucy? Is she still sleeping?’.

‘No, I went upstairs, and she wasn’t there anymore!’ Hermione answers.

………………..

Lucy walks back to the common room and she sees Harry and he comes her way.

‘Here you are. Did you hear what happened?’ he asks.

‘Not another attack?’ She looks at him her head a little bit sideways.

He nods: ‘Justin and nearly-headless-Nick!’

‘What?’ she holds a hand for her mouth.

Harry looks at his feet: ‘You believe me right.’

‘Of course! Why would you ask that?’

He sighs: ‘It that when I went to look for Justin, I came across a few Hufflepuff’s and they said…’

‘They said people that are a Parseltongue are always evil wizards. That’s what they were talking about right?’

Harry nods.

‘I read it’s seen as a bad sign, but it a coincident. I am not a bad wizard?’ Harry laughs, but she thinks; I’m not, right? Should I tell him about the blackouts and the diary. Is keeping this a secret making me a bad friend? She looks at him: ‘Harry there is something I want to tell you.’

‘Tell me?’ he says and gives her a small smile.

‘I …’

Ron runs to us: ‘You found her?’

‘Yes, but she was going to say something.’ Harry says.

Ron looks at Lucy and stops talking.

‘I was looking for Ginny did one of you see her?’

Harry gives her a look and Ron says: ‘Yes she is in library. Why are you looking for my sister?’

‘I promised her some help with an assignment.’ She says: ‘I better get going!’

They start walking in the opposite direction I just hear Harry says to Ron: ‘You think she is fine?’

‘Why wouldn’t she be?’, is his reply.

………………..

That night Lucy writes in the diary again. _‘Hello’_

_‘You’re back?’_

_‘Yes, I... I don’t know what is happening?’_

_‘You don’t need to worry; everything will work out how it’s supposed to.’_

That night she couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking if writing in the little book was a good thing. Did it had to do with the blackouts or were they something totally different.


	12. chapter 12

Most of the students went home, vacation has begun. Lucy is walking with Ginny telling her friend about a potion she has trouble with. Lucy stops talking when the greenhouses comes in view.

Ginny looks at her: ‘If you want to talk about something? You know you can?’

‘Yes’ Lucy turns around, ‘Let’s go back to the castle!’

‘If you don’t want to tell me, maybe you talk with Hermione or a teacher. You and Harry are good friends? I’m sure he would listen if you want to talk with him.’

…………………….

Christmas itself goes by. Lucy gets a sweater from Mrs. Weasley and some plum cake. The meal is amazing like last year, but she doesn’t enjoy it as much.

When the meal is almost over Ron pokes her, but when she looks at him Hermione is pulling him away. Hermione, Ron and Harry disappear into the corridor. Isn’t there something…

‘Are you done?’ Ginny asks Lucy. When Lucy nods, she says: ‘We are going to play exploding snaps, you’re coming with us?’

……………………..

That evening Harry and Ron tell Lucy about what happened with the Polyjuice potion.

‘Wait Hermione is part cat now.’ Mina sits on her lap: ‘she is a little bit like you Mina.’

‘I guess she is.’ Ron says laughing.

‘We figured out it isn’t Malfoy. We should look further and find out who is behind all of this.’ Harry says.

‘When did you do all this?’ She asks.

Ron looks at Harry and he answers: ‘Directly after the lunch.’

‘That’s when… Why couldn’t I help?’

‘Hermione said we didn’t have any more hairs for in the potions.’ Ron says.

‘And it wasn’t necessary.’ Harry adds.

‘Still, I don’t like to be kept in the dark.’ she says.

‘We’re telling you now.’ Ron comments.

She gives him an annoyed look.

‘You’re right. Next time we’ll tell you. Ok?’ Harry says.

‘Yes, but only if you tell me exactly what happened now!’ Lucy replies. Harry and Ron explain in detail what happened.

……………………..

_’50 years ago, that is when the chamber opened last time. Is that what you showed me?’_

_‘Yes Lucy’_

_‘Tom, they say a girl died back then. You think that will happen again.’_

_‘Probably.’_

______________________

Lucy needed to get rid of it. The book couldn’t be right. Even when it told the truth about Malfoy not being the heir. It couldn’t be Hagrid, he would never hurt someone, or be responsible for someone’s dead. She did the only thing she could think of she threw it in the toilet and run off after flushing four times.

______________________

First, Lucy notices Harry found the book.

……………….

Second, Lucy visits Hermione. It’s here she notices that Harry thinks the book is empty. And she also sees that she keeps a note from professor Lockhart under her cushion.

……………..

Third Lucy hears Ron tell Harry the book is useless and that he should throw it away.

She wished he listened. But she knew that he kept the diary. He looked at it on every free moment. He would find out how the book worked. It surprised her that he didn’t find it out already. And she is even more surprised when even Hermione doesn’t find the answer. Harry had convinced Ron and Hermione that the diary holds the answer to the secret of the chamber of secrets.

When the answer didn’t come both Ron and Hermione gave up, but Harry stayed on the same path. So, Lucy kept doubting herself. Maybe she shouldn’t have thrown it away without thinking about it.

Time went by, the weather improved, and nothing changed until it did.

………………

The fourteenth of February, valentine’s day arrived. A day that is professor’s Lockhart favorite day. Or so it appeared. He arranged dwarves to dress-up and recite love letters from students to other students. It is when one them sings to Harry things change. In the hurry to get away he spills red ink all over his books, papers and the diary. Lucy knows the diary will absorb the ink and it will look the same as before. When he notices that, he will be close enough to discover that when he writes in the diary, Tom Riddle will write back.

………………….

The next day he tells them about it: ‘I figured out how the book works.’ Harry states. Lucy looks up and so do Ron and Hermione.

‘Really?’ Ron asks: ‘How…’

‘That’s not important. Did I tell you something about the chamber of secrets?’ Hermione asks while closing her book but looking at Harry.

‘Yes!’ he says. His eyes go towards the window. He is looking in the direction of Hagrid’s. The book must have shown him.

‘What did it tell you!’ Ron asks thrilled.

‘It didn’t really tell me… it showed me a fragment of what happened fifty years ago. It was about who was the heir back then.’

Ron and Hermione lean forward a bit.

‘The diary showed me that it was Hagrid.’ Harry says, putting his head in his hands.

‘You can’t say you believe that.’ Lucy tells them.

Hermione and Ron look between Lucy and Harry.

‘Maybe, he got expelled exactly fifty years ago…’ Harry explains.

‘And we know how much he loves his dangerous creatures. Remember last year…’ Ron adds.

Lucy rolls her eyes and Hermione looks at her: ‘Maybe there isn’t really a need to ask him now. The last attack has been a little while, maybe we can wait…’

Ron and Harry nod and relax their shoulders.


	13. chapter 13

Lucy must steal that book back. It wasn’t safe for Harry and he didn’t know that it’s dangerous. At first, shethought it would be easy. Days past by and before she knows it, it’s time for a vacation. No school for two whole weeks.

It’s time to choose two extra classes for next year. Hermione talks with her about it. Hermione decides she takes all of them. The advice is to take Arithmancy and study of the ancient runes. Harry and Ron tell Lucy they take divination and care of magical creatures. So, Lucy decides to take one of each, care of magical creatures and study of the ancient runes.

And then the moment comes, on an evening when Harry has quidditch practice. Lucy doesn’t entirely remember how she did it, but she is bed and hold the book of Tom Riddle in my hands. She had to search through his entire trunk, but she had it now. But what would she do with it?

_‘Tom, did you show him?’_

_‘Hello Lucy and yes he asked about it.’_

_‘You can’t lie about it.’_

_‘You seem so sure that he didn’t do it!’ Tom writes back._

_‘Yes, I am! And the truth will come out.’_

_‘We will see…’_

Lucy lays the diary under her cushion. It would be safe for other people there.

…………………

When she wakes up, she is not in her bed. She feels someone looking at her. She goes to sit up and turns to look at that direction. It’s the glare of Myrtle. ‘Hey…’ when Myrtle doesn’t say anything Lucy speaks again: ‘What happened?’

‘What happened, she asks like she doesn’t know.’ Myrtle starts to float around: ‘That book you thrown away. It went straight through me! Yeah points for you…’ Myrtle stops when she looks at Lucy again.

‘I’m sorry’ Lucy sobs: ‘I… I didn’t look. That book it’s horrible. It gives me these blackouts and …’

Myrtle flies closer to her: ‘You think that’s why you wake up here, interesting.’ Myrtle starts to go away.

‘You’re not angry anymore?’ Lucy swipes away the tears on her cheeks.

‘No! I think you’re punished enough.’ Myrtle floats away before Lucy can ask what she means.

……………………

Lucy walks through the different hallways and walks up the stairs. She doesn’t know what happened, but she is scared. What if there had been another attack. She almost whispers the password and when she gets in, she sees that there aren’t many people. She sees Ginny, but she doesn’t see Harry, Ron or Hermione. ‘Ginny!’

Ginny looks up when she hears Lucy. ‘There you are. Did anyone tell you what happened?’

‘No.’ Lucy take a seat next to her friend: ‘Where are Ron, Harry and Hermione?’

‘Harry and Ron left. I don’t know where they want. Hermione… she…’ Ginny looks down and back up.

‘She was in an attack?’ Lucy whispers, but when Ginny doesn’t answer she says: ‘Say it isn’t true.’

‘Hermione and a prefect from Ravenclaw they were found outside the library, both petrified.’

Lucy knew Hermione wanted to figure it out.

‘McGonagall came to tell us they are about to close the school. So, there are some rules: We have to come here after dinner and teachers will take us from one class to another.’

Lucy nods and blinks a few times looking at her hands.

‘Professor Sprout works on the plants and they’re almost ready. They will heal everyone who is petrified.’

‘I know.’

________________________

After the first day of been taken to every class Lucy sits in the common room with Harry and Ron. Lucy was looking at a book of charms, only looking at it.

‘You heard what happened?’ Ron asks.

‘Your sister told me.’ She doesn’t look up.

‘Are you ok?’ Harry asks.

She looks at him: ‘I’m fine, considering that…’

‘Yeah indeed.’ Harry looks at Ron and then back at Lucy: ‘We went to Hagrid yesterday. He said to follow the spiders, are you coming?’

‘I... I…’ Lucy looks down and lays her head in her hands. A few tears escape her eyes.

‘Both of you! Go away!’ She hears Ginny say from behind her. She hears someone get up and Harry mumbles something, but she hears them both leave when Ginny says: ‘Now!’

Lucy looks up and see they left. She doesn’t see them anywhere, so she assumes they did what Hagrid said: ‘Follow the spiders.’ She starts crying.

Ginny hugs her: ‘Everything will be good.’ Ginny repeats it a few times until Lucy calms down.

‘I think I will try to go to sleep.’

‘Try to get a good night of sleep.’ Ginny walks towards the table and Lucy go upstairs. The diary is under her cushion.

**______________________**

It is difficult to find a peaceful moment, a moment to be able to think. Lucy looks out of the window, it’s still dark outside. She stares out of the window… She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she looks backwards: ‘Harry? Couldn’t sleep?’

He takes a seat next to her: ‘Not really.’ He looks outside: ‘The sun is starting to rise.’

‘Tell me how it went with the spiders.’ She asks and she looks at him.

‘We have met Aragog, Hagrid’s pet spider, but I prefer to never go back. He did tell us that Hagrid was never behind the attacks. That it was someone else 50 years ago.’

‘did he tell you who it was?’

Harry shakes his head: ‘But he said the monster is something spiders are afraid of. They never speak of it.’

‘Wow’. Lucy looks back out of the window. The colors of the sky are a mix of red and yellow.

‘Last time you said you wanted to tell me something, but you didn’t?’

Her head pops up: ‘I did… It’s not important.’

‘You can still talk to me.’ He says and he looks back. People start to come downstairs.

‘what if they find whoever opened the chamber.’

‘That’s easy, the school will stay opened and he or she will be punished. Is that it?’

Lucy turns around to see where Harry is looking at. It’s Ron who comes our way. ‘Yes, I hope they catch whoever did it, soon.’


	14. chapter 14

‘Hermione you’re brilliant!’ Ron says.

Harry looks at the paper that explains that the monster of Slytherin is a basilisk. It kills with only one look only when see in a reflection then you’ll get petrified. ‘But how does it move trough to castle without being seen?’

Ron takes the note: ‘See, it’s moving through the pipes.’

Harry takes his arm and starts to go away from Hermione. Ron looks puzzled. ‘Come, we must tell a teacher.’

……………..

They arrive at the staff-room and hear them talking through the door: ‘…will close tomorrow. It happened they have taken someone to the chamber. The heir kidnapped Lucy Jones and put another message on the wall: “HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER” This stood under the first message.’

Harry looks at Ron and he looks at the door to the staffroom. He stands completely still. When Harry hears footsteps, He pulls Ron behind a statue and then they see professor Lockhart opening the door to the staffroom. ‘Did I miss something? I must have fallen asleep.’

First, Harry hears nothing, but then he hears Snape’s voice: ‘This is your big moment Lockhart. A girl has been taken to the chamber.’

‘Yes, wasn’t it you who said that you have always known the entrance of the chamber of secrets?’ Professor Sprout asks.

‘Did I?’

‘Yes, you said that you even knew which monster is down there.’ Professor Banning adds.

‘Then it’s up to you Lockhart. We will make sure no-one disturbs you, so you do what you have to do.’ Professor McGonagall says.

‘I will go to my room… to prepare…’ Lockhart says.

‘Good so!’ Professor McGonagall claps in her hands once: ‘Every head of house should inform their students that they will be taken home in the morning. And someone make sure that none of the students leave their dormitory’s.’

‘Lucy’ Harry whispers it.

Ron looks at him: ‘you think she knew something?’

‘I don’t know maybe.’

‘We know something. I think we must tell Lockhart so he can save her.’

……………….

‘Hey, now is not a good time.’ Lockhart says. He looks trough the hallway.

‘Professor we have information for you.’ Harry says.

‘Now good then.’ Lockhart opens the door and inside things are moving. Clothes go in the to a trunk and the books stack themselves in boxes.

‘Are you leaving?’ Ron shouts.

‘Sshh, I have to go …’ Lockhart says and closes a trunk that is full.

‘But what about Lucy?’ Harry asks.

‘Very unfortunately, of course. What do you expect me to do about it?’

‘You’re the defense against the dark arts teacher.’ Harry says.

‘And all those things you did in your books!’ Ron adds.

‘The books, you see they wouldn’t have sold this well if everyone knew that I didn’t to all that myself.’ Lockhart explains.

‘But you wrote them!’ Ron says.

‘A little spell to make them forget. Memory Charms, that’s what I’m good at.’ Lockhart says:

‘One last thing.’ Ron takes his wand.

‘Expelliarmus!’ Harry shout, Lockhart’s wand flies behind him.

‘You know even if I did all the thing from my book, I still can’t help. I don’t know where the chamber is.’ Lockhart holds his hands up.

‘Lucky for you, we think we know.’ Ron says.

…………..

‘Oh, it’s you.’ Myrtle says floating towards them: ‘Why did you come?’

‘I want to ask you how you died.’ Harry asks. Ron holds his wand up to keep Lockhart here.

Myrtle grins: ‘Really?’ when Harry nods, she starts to explain: ‘It all happened here in my bathroom. I came to cry in one of the toilets stalls when I hear a voice. What got me interested is that it was a male voice. I opened the door to complain and then I died.’

‘How?’

‘I don’t know. The last thing I remember are those to enormous yellow eyes.’

‘Where did you see those eyes Myrtle?’

‘Somewhere over there.’ She points at the sinks to a normal looking tab. ‘that tab never worked’ Myrle says cheerfully.

And then Harry sees it. There is a snake carved on the tab. He thinks he’ll need to speak Parseltongue, but he only managed to do so with actual snake in front of me. ‘Open.’

‘That didn’t work, I understood you.’ Ron says.

‘Open!’ And this time it sounds nothing like English. There is a flash of a bright light and the chamber opens. When the light dims, Harry can see a pipe with an opening big enough to fit a full-grown man. He looks down.

‘I hope you can help Lucy. She was always nice to me, you know?’ Myrle says.

‘We’ll try. I’m going in.’ Harry says.

‘I’ll come with you.’ Ron agrees.

‘You don’t need me anymore. I think I’ll be going.’ Lockhart says.

‘No, I don’t think so.’ Ron says and points his wand in Lockhart’s back.

‘You go first!’ Harry says.

They glide through the pipe way to fast, but in the end, it starts to go horizontally which slows them down enough to land without injuries. ‘Ron are you good?’

‘Yes!’ he says looking around.

‘If you see something move, close your eyes.’ Harry instructs them.

‘Something lays over there!’ Ron says. Harry looks at it and sees Ron walk closer: ‘Oh it’s only his skin, wait! That’s enormous.’

‘This is where the story ends boys.’ Lockhart laughs: ‘I take a piece of the skin upstairs and tell them I couldn’t save her and that the both of you have gone mad when you saw her body. So, say goodbye to your memories!’ He holds up Ron’s wand, who must have dropped it. ‘Obliviate!’

The wand exploded and rocks started to come down. Harry tries to protect his head and runs out of the way. When things ease down, he looks up, a stone wall has appeared. ‘Ron! Is everything alright with you?’

‘I’m ok. But Lockhart isn’t. He got the full effect of my wand. What do we do now?’

Harry looks back and sees the tunnel behind him: ‘I will go further. You wait here with Lockhart.’

‘Ok! I will try to make an opening by moving rocks!’ Ron shouts back.

Harry walks further and he sees a closed part of the pipe. It’s decorated with two snakes, so he knows what to do. This time it goes way easier. He goes through the opening that had just emerged and he ends up in big hall. In two rows in front of him stand columns and in between is a path. He follows it slowly. Would the snake be behind one of the pillars? And where is Lucy? He walks further in the hope he will come across her. And maybe they can get away without having to face the basilisk at all.


	15. chapter 15

When Harry is between the last two columns, he sees something on the floor in front of him. He tries to focus. It’s Lucy! He runs towards her and kneel besides her. He lets his wand fall and lays both of his hands on her shoulders. He turns her face towards him, her face is pale, and she feels ice-cold. ‘Lucy!’ He shakes her again. Her eyes are closed so she can’t be petrified. She can’t be… ‘Please wake up.’

‘She will not wake up.’ He hears a voice from behind him.

Harry turns around and stands up. There is young man standing there. He has black hair and he looks like…: ‘Tom Riddle.’ There is a nod that says Harry is right: ‘Why isn’t she going to wake up? I she…’

‘She is alive! But barely.’

‘We have to get out of here. There is a basilisk…’ Harry looks around and sees Tom has his wand: ‘Thank you!’ Harry holds his hand out. Tom doesn’t react. ‘You don’t understand. There is Basilisk and…’ Harry stops finally seeing something isn’t right: ‘Are you a ghost?’

‘A memory!’

‘You have to give me my wand!’ Harry tries again.

‘You’ll not be needing it anymore Harry!’

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ Harry looks at Lucy: ‘Why is Lucy like this?’

‘Because she has been putting her soul in that diary. Yes, that one. She has been writing in it all year, telling me all her problems. I listened and slowly her powers faded and mine got stronger. I could take her over.’

‘No!’

‘Yes! It was Lucy who was behind all the attacks. She wrote the text on the wall and she released the Basilisk. She even took herself down here after writing the final message. In the beginning she didn’t even know what she was doing, but then she got suspicious. And sooner than I thought she would.’

‘No!’ Harry looks at him directly.

‘Oh yes, she tried to throw it away, and then you found it! I was overjoyed.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I wanted to meet you! I also never wanted it to be her, but so be it. She had told me everything about you. And this time I’m not interested in killing any mudblood. NO, my interests lay with you!’ Tom looks at Harry intensely after pacing back and forth while he had told the story. ‘And then Lucy started writing again. I didn’t want that at all. I wanted to know more about you. Like how a little baby gets away from the greatest wizard of all time. How did he survive and overcome…?’

‘Why does it matter to you how I got away from Voldemort!’ Harry shouts: ‘He was after your time!’

‘Ah that’s where you are wrong. Voldemort is my past, my present and my future!’ he holds up is wand and writes his name: ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’. He rearranges the letters and they now say: ‘I AM LORD VOLDEMORT’

Harry takes a step backwards: ‘No! No!’ You’re…’

‘I’m lord Voldemort’

‘You aren’t it’

‘I am the dark lord, the greatest wizard of all times!’

‘You’re not the greatest wizard. Dumbledore is!’

‘My memory alone made the man leave!’

‘You will find that he has only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to him.’ Harry hears music and sees a bright red bird appear: ‘Felix?’ he drops something in front of me.

‘A songbird, and what is that, an old head. That’s what Dumbledore send you to defend yourself? But first tell me how you got away.’

‘You couldn’t kill me because my mother gave her live for me!’

‘Nothing special, like I taught’ he seems happy: ‘Now it is time you feel the power of Lord Voldemort!’ he starts to speak in Parseltongue, but Harry can still understand him: ‘The heir of Slytherin calls to you. You kill this boy!’

The basilisk started to move in the tubes in front of Harry. He closes his eyes and run away.

He hears the snake slide over the ground, and he falls. He tastes blood, the snake is almost there. He pushes himself to stand up when he hears the snake, it’s an angry sound he decides to peek through his eyes. It’s Felix, he had pecked out the basilisk’s eyes.

‘Go away from the bird. Focus on the boy’. Tom yells.

‘Someone helps me please.’ Harry thinks and he sees the hat, there is something shiny in the hat. He runs towards it and take it out. He holds whatever it is in front of him. It’s a sword.

The basilisk attacks and put the sword inside. Harry feels the sword going deep into the snake. And then he feels pain.

He pulls his arm out and sees the fang of the basilisk in his arm.

‘You’re dead Harry’ Tom cheers: ‘Your mother gave you twelve years, but now… I’m going to sit here and watch you die.’

He takes the fang and diary and push the fang down. Ink flew out the diary like its blood. Tom Riddle fades almost immediately. He hears someone take a deep breath and turn around. It’s Lucy. He moves towards her.

She blinks: ‘Oh harry, I didn’t mean to….’ She looks wild around.

‘You don’t need to worry.’ Everything becomes fuzzy.

**………………………….**

Lucy looks at Harry and then she sees the blood, the wound in his arm. ‘Harry, no…’ Felix goes to sit on his shoulder and starts to cry. She feels tears covering her face.

Harry looks us again, the wound on his arm disappeared: ‘It’s ok.’ He says.

She throws her arms around him: ‘I’m so sorry.’

For a moment everything is silent and then Harry says: ‘We must go back, Ron and professor Lockhart…’

She lets him go and he helps her stand up. Her view is blurry. Harry takes her hand and leads the way.

‘Harry.’ She hears Ron shout: ‘Lucy!’ Harry helps through the hole and Ron says: ‘You’re ok.’

She tries to wipe away her tears, but new ones appear.

‘Harry how did that bird get there and how do you have a sword?’ Ron asks.

‘Uhm … later. I will hold Felix; the bird and I give Lucy my other hand. Ron you hold Lucy’s hand and with your other hand you can hold Professor Lockhart.’ Harry says.

‘A bird cannot lift us all.’ Ron says.

‘It’s not a normal bird.’ Harry says.


	16. Epilogue

Ron, Harry and Lucy go to McGonigal’s office. The headmaster is there too. Harry must explain how they found her and how they got out of the chamber, alive.

‘I’m … sorry… I….’ Lucy cries silently.

‘Many wizards are tricked by Voldemort.’ Dumbledore says: ‘I’m curious how he did that from the woods in Albania? But first Lucy needs to go to the medical wing.’

She nods and leaves. She walks through the hallways that are all empty. She walks through the door and looks around.

‘Lucy there you are. Come here and sit on the bed.’ Madame Pomfrey says. She checks Lucy, and, in the end, she gives Lucy something to drink.

_________________

Everyone that had been petrified is now back to their normal self’s and have left the hospital wing. Lucy sits on one the bed’s in the now almost empty room. She looks up when the door moves. It’s professor Dumbledore. ‘Hello Lucy, how do you feel?’

‘I feel better headmaster.’ She looks down at her knees.

‘Do you understand what happened?’ He asks. She sees that he sits down on a chair next to her bed.

‘Not really. I didn’t want to do something like that, I …. I know it has something to do with the diary.’

‘You were tricked by Voldemort. He had left a piece of himself in that diary, so when you wrote in it, he used your energy to make you do these things.’ He pauses: ‘There are many great wizards who were tricked by him. I didn’t understand how far he would go to regain his power.’

‘Professor what do you mean?’

‘It’s nothing for you to worry about. Maybe I tell you when you’re older.’ He gazes at the glass on the side table: ‘Harry told me how he and Ron found you. They’re both given 200 points for Gryffindor and an award for special services to the school. Lucy have you thought about where you will go this summer?’

‘Not really.’

‘I see. I will arrange for you to spend your summer with one of the teachers. I will let you rest now.’

________________________

The feast on the end of the year is better than Lucy imagined. She remembers that last year she missed it. Hermione and all the other who had been petrified are there. Hagrid comes back which completes it. The days that remain are spend relaxing in the sun, getting ready to leave Hogwarts. Lucy had gotten a note from Dumbledore saying she would stay with Snape this summer. She didn’t understand how it could be him. She didn’t tell anyone about it though.

When it’s time to leave with the train she says goodbye to both Hermione and Ron and then she walks over to Harry who is coming their way. ‘Harry, have a great summer and promise you’ll write.’ She gives him a hug.

He hugs her back and when she lets go of him, he asks: ‘You’re not going with the train?’

‘No, Dumbledore arranged for me to stay with one of the teachers.’

‘With who?’

‘Uhm he said to go with Snape.’ She whispers. I see the shocked expression on his face: ‘It will be fine… I hope. If you write.’

‘I will write, I promise.’


End file.
